


The Key

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Contains mention of BDSM, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: It had started as soon as the electricity went off. Satoshi had instigated a game of hide and seek in the complete darkness. It was no child’s game though, this game had consequences.





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this lurking in an old folder on a USB stick. I think I probably wrote it about a year ago and never got around to posting it and after reading it you might agree that it should have remained unposted but it's too late now. Bahahahahah.

Hard rain was pounding on the roof and gusts of wind rattled the window panes as the storm raged outside, but all was cosy inside the apartment. There was complete darkness except for a tall candle burning in a glass beside the bed.  
  
Two small figures writhed together in complete harmony. Nino, whose hands were cuffed together to the head of the bed moaned as Satoshi lifted his skinny legs over his shoulders and pressed even deeper inside his body, both of them were close to finding their ultimate bliss and it wasn't long before they called each other's names as they shuddered through their release.  
  
++++  
  
It had started as soon as the electricity went off. Satoshi had instigated a game of hide and seek in the complete darkness. It was no child’s game though, this game had consequences.  
  
Nino was unfortunate in that his lover seemed to have a sixth sense as to where he was at all times. Even by hiding in the darkest corner of the smallest space and holding his breath until he had nearly passed out he had been unable to avoid capture.  
  
He never quite knew what was going to happen when Satoshi was in a playful mood, so it wasn't such a big surprise when he produced the handcuffs seemingly out of nowhere. After ordering Nino to strip by the light of the flickering candle, slapping his ass hard when he want too fast, Satoshi had secured him to the bed and proceeded to tease and toy with him until finally fucking him until they were both almost too exhausted to move.  
  
++++  
  
With a satisfied sigh Satoshi flopped down beside a panting Nino. They lay there slowly coming down from their high and listening to the rain.  
  
"Um, Satoshi, can you untie me now? These cuffs are starting to annoy me."  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Don't you dare fall asleep," Nino said, giving his drowsy lover a kick.  
  
"Ow. Why did you kick me?"  
  
Nino glared and jiggled the handcuffs "These. Off. Now."  
  
"Oh," Satoshi said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Nino had a horrible sinking feeling as his boyfriend rubbed his head and looked vaguely around the room.  
  
"You _do_ have the key for these?" Nino asked, beginning to panic slightly.  
  
"Key?"  
  
"Stop fooling around and get them off me!" Nino was embarrassed to hear his voice ending in a high pitched squeak. "Don't tell me you can't remember where you left the key?"  
  
"But I don’t think Sho-kun gave me a key."  
  
Nino was desperately hoping that the pounding rain had made him mishear what his lover had just said.  
  
"Did you just say that you got these cuffs from Sho?"  
  
"Well, yes. I happened to mention to him that I was looking at buying some for you and he offered to let me try these ones out first to see if you like them. He bought them for Jun but he hasn’t had a chance to try them on him yet."  
  
"You discuss our sex life with Sho?" Nino shrieked.  
  
"Not in detail. We just compare notes sometimes. He does some really creative things with Jun..."  
  
"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Nino interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.  
  
Satoshi, who was ineffectually prodding at the cuffs, noticed that Nino had some slightly red marks on his wrists and immediately fumbled in the drawer for some cream to rub on them.  
  
Nino, meanwhile, was desperately trying to come up with a solution.  
  
"Do you have a toolbox? Perhaps you can cut through them with a hacksaw?"  
  
"Nino, how many times have you been in my apartment? Have you ever seen anything that remotely looks like a saw capable of cutting through these things?" Satoshi said, beginning to worry now as well.  
  
Nino winced and shifted position slightly; his shoulders were bothering him now, as well as his wrists.  
  
"You're a magician. Can't you get out of them by yourself?"  
  
"I do card tricks; I'm not Harry freaking Houdini!"  
  
"Right, calm down. I'll just have to ring Sho and ask him to bring us the key," Satoshi said in a decisive voice.  
  
Nino, already anticipating the humiliation about to be heaped upon him, wanted to protest, but he really wanted to be free and there didn't seem to be any other way out of his predicament; so he just sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
++++  
  
Sho and Jun were in an intimate clinch on the sofa, shirts off and jeans unbuttoned, the light from a dozen flickering candles lending their skin a warm glow. Jun was lying on top of Sho nibbling on his pouty lips, rubbing his crotch hard against his prone boyfriend’s hip. Sho was gasping and clutching his back, his nails digging into Jun's tender skin.  
  
Jun sat up and tweaked Sho's nipple sharply "Don’t even think about it. I have a photo shoot tomorrow."  
  
"Mm'kay," Sho mumbled, grabbing Jun's ass.  
  
"And can you put your phone somewhere safer? As much as I like feeling the vibrations against my crotch, I don't want to break it."  
  
Sho dazedly pulled his phone out from the front pocket of his jeans and went to put it on the coffee table, noticing as he did so that he seemed to have a lot of missed calls from Satoshi; twenty five of them to be precise, all within the last fifteen minutes.  
  
He pushed Jun away slightly, making him growl and pull his hair in protest.  
  
"Something must be wrong. I have to ring Riida," Sho said showing Jun the screen.  
  
Jun sat up properly, moving some of the candles away, in case Sho knocked them over in his haste.  
And when he heard the conversation between Sho and Satoshi, he knew that he was probably going to enjoy the rest of the evening very much indeed.  
  
The only problem was that the storm which had put the power out was still raging outside, but Sho insisted that he had to go to Nino’s aid.  
  
“Can’t he wait a while until the weather clears up a bit?” Jun asked as he pressed his nose to the window, fogging up the glass next to his face.  
  
“Satoshi ‘s feeling bad that he has made such a big mistake. You know that he’s responsible for Nino’s safety and comfort in this sort of situation. If he loses Nino’s trust then it will be hard for him to win it back. I have to get this key to him.” Sho said as he came to stand behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
“Ok, but there’s no way that I’m letting you go out there alone. Somebody has to make sure that you get there in one piece,” Jun said as he leant back onto Sho’s warm body before adding “Plus, the opportunities to get one up on Nino are pretty rare. How could I possibly pass this one up?”  
  
++++  
  
The tall candle in the glass had burned a long way down and they were still waiting. Satoshi had taken advantage of Nino's immobile nakedness once again while they were waiting and exhaustion had led Nino to doze off even though he was more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
It seemed like a very long time and the storm had become even more ferocious before there was a banging on the door.  
  
Nino kicked Satoshi awake and reminded him to put some clothes on himself and manoeuvre some pants on Nino before answering the door.  
  
A very bedraggled Sho and Jun stood dripping water onto the floor in the hallway, and they did not look happy. Jun had scratches on his cheek and leaves in his hair, Sho was looking pained and both were spattered with mud.  
  
Jun shoved past a staring Satoshi and helped a limping Sho over to the sofa, not caring that their soaking clothes were going to mark the fabric.  
  
"About time!" yelled Nino from the bedroom "What took you so long? You were fucking each other weren't you?"  
  
"Nino, if you say one more word we're leaving right now and taking the key with us!" Jun yelled back.  
  
Nino knew from that certain tone of voice that Jun meant every word, and decided that shutting up was his best immediate option.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Satoshi asked with concern.  
  
"Well, no, actually, “Jun said, dabbing at his bloody cheek with a tissue "The power is out everywhere and none of the traffic lights are working, it was like driving a dodgem car and then there was the tree..."  
  
"It fell across the road just in front of us...it almost hit us...the road was completely blocked..." Sho continued.  
  
"That's when I wanted to go back, but Mr Chivalrous here said we need to rescue Nino." said Jun crankily before adding loudly “Though goodness know why we’re bothering. I told Sho that Nino could wait,” producing an outraged squawk from the bedroom.  
  
Satoshi was sitting staring back and forth between them in fascination as they continued their story.  
  
“Well excuse me for caring,” snarked Sho, wincing and shifting position on the sofa.  
  
Jun immediately switched into caring mode and sent Satoshi for some towels and hot tea. After making sure that Sho was more comfortable, he continued their story.  
  
“Do you think you could cut down on the catch up and get on with the unlocking?” yelled an angry Nino, who was completely ignored by the others.  
  
“So since we couldn’t drive, Sho decided that we could walk the rest of the way because it was only three blocks. But the wind was so strong it blew the umbrella away and because the street lights were out we couldn’t really see what was in front of us and then Sho tripped on something which turned out to be another fallen tree. I tried to grab him but we both went down and Sho turned us so that I landed on him but I got scratched by the tree as we fell. I think he really badly bruised his ass when he tried to save me.” Jun said as he ran a hand lovingly over his boyfriend’s soggy hair, appreciating that Sho had tried to protect him from landing on his face.  
  
“I’d really hate it if that put a dampener on your sex life,” Nino called out sarcastically from the bedroom.  
  
Nino soon realized that this was probably a mistake as an angry and still wet Jun stomped into the bedroom, leaves falling out of his hair onto the carpet behind him as he swept through the doorway. The look on his face was more than scary as he dragged Sho, who was trying to calm him down, along with him. Ohno trailed along behind with a worried expression; with good reason as a pissed off Jun was something that nobody ever wanted to deal with.  
  
But luckily for Nino, Jun immediately lost the urge to kill as he couldn’t help giggling at the sight of him helplessly sprawled on the bed. Ohno hadn’t done much of a job with covering him up; all he’d manage to do was pull on a pair of satin boxers with pictures of bananas on mostly up to his hips. The rest of his thin white body was completely exposed.  
  
Pulling out his phone, Jun proceeded to snap some photos for future blackmail use and also to send to Aiba, who was unfortunately missing out on the fun.  
  
Nino squirmed, his face turning a bright shade of red “Satoshi, couldn’t you have a least pulled the blanket over me?”  
  
Sho stood next to Satoshi, watching Jun torment Nino as he snapped yet more photos. Normally he wouldn’t have encouraged Jun, but his ass was really hurting and he was sure that his car had been scratched by the falling tree. But the most important factor was the interrupted intimate time with Jun; he’d been hoping to try out some new toys with him, and obviously since seeing Nino like this, there was no way he ever wanted this particular pair of handcuffs back.  
  
While this was happening Satoshi stood with a special smile on his face. Nino knew by that particular look that he was back in their game from earlier and that he was enjoying every minute of his discomfort so there was no point in looking to him for assistance. His boyfriend was a quiet and passive man most of the time but he also enjoyed showing his dominant side when the mood took him.  
  
“So Nino, how are you going to make this worth our while?” Jun asked.  
  
“No way am I doing anything for you. I’m the innocent victim here,” Nino said, trying to look as pitiful as possible before adding “You should be negotiating with the old man here, he’s the one who forgot the key.”  
  
"Oh dear, perhaps I dropped the key down the drain when I tripped over Sho and got smacked in the face by that tree branch," Jun said in a deeply threatening tone, whilst patting at his pockets.  
  
“Satoshi, please!” Nino begged.  
  
Sho and Satoshi exchanged a look and a nod. Satoshi was happy with the pleading tone in Nino’s voice, which always sent a thrill down his spine and Sho was loving this sadistic version of his boyfriend as visions of what they could get up to later danced in his head. There was nothing Sho enjoyed more than turning his super confident lover into a begging submissive mess by the end of a session, something that thrilled Jun as well. Sho and Ohno had been comparing notes and techniques for years, something that their respective partners had no idea about. Well, except that by the way Jun and Nino were both glaring at them now the secret might be out. That was fine for Sho though as he and Jun swapped their roles occasionally just to keep things fresh, so the prospect of whatever punishment his lover would come up with later was something to look forward to. It didn’t look as if Nino was particularly pleased at the thought though.  
  
“Can we discuss this in the living room please?” Jun asked “The sight of Nino’s nipples is making me queasy and I want to make sure Sho gets a hot drink. I don’t want him catching a chill after getting so soaked,” he added, glaring at Nino before stalking towards the kitchen, Sho trailing happily along behind him; he loved it when Jun was being protective, plus he wanted to take care of the scratches on his lover’s cheek at the same time.  
  
Satoshi shrugged helplessly and blew a kiss to Nino before leaving as well, causing his distraught boyfriend to yell “You’re not really going to leave me here like this? You can’t be serious? It’s not my fault; I didn’t tie _myself_ up like this you know.”  
  
++++  
  
As Sho handed the key over to Satoshi after Jun had made them some tea, he asked “Will he be all right?”  
  
“Of course, I’ll just let him stew for a little while before I let him go though. He deserves to suffer a bit for being so rude to you guys when you went out of your way to make sure that he would be okay.”  
  
The storm had finally blown itself out and the streetlights were back on, although the power was still off in the apartment and Nino was sleeping peacefully still stretched out and cuffed to the bed, but Satoshi had thrown a warm blanket over his exposed body, not wanting him to be more uncomfortable than necessary.  
  
“Right, we’d better be on our way,” Jun said with a shiver as the cold from his still damp clothes began to settle into his body.  
  
Sho was immediately concerned and grabbed his hand, frowning when he realized that it was ice cold to the touch.  
  
Satoshi noticed this and went and grabbed a wallet, from the coffee table, thrusting a credit card at them saying “I think you deserve to spend the rest of the night in a nice hotel. I don’t want you driving until the streets are safely cleared.”  
  
Jun nodded vigorously, thinking that Nino owed them big time. “True, I think we need some sort of reward. This has all been quite traumatic you know, especially seeing Nino splayed out mostly naked in those ugly boxer shorts,” he added with a shudder.  
  
“Wait, this is _your_ card,” Sho said with surprise as he took the card from Satoshi while Jun busied himself calling them a taxi.  
  
“Its fine, I’ll be sure to make Nino pay me back,” Satoshi said as he ushered them outside with many thanks.  
  
When he was sure that they were safely on their way he returned to his apartment and as he fetched a bottle of water from the fridge for Nino he noticed that the electricity supply had been restored.  
  
Casually dropping the key onto the kitchen counter on his way past he headed back towards the bedroom and a completely at his mercy Nino, stripping off his clothes as he went. He was definitely planning on getting his full money’s worth.  
  
  
_A/N: Sorry people, I know this isn’t the first time that I’ve left poor Nino chained up and at the mercy of a mildly sadistic Ohno. I promise that he will probably really enjoy what Ohno is planning on doing to him before he lets him go though. *runs and hides*_  



End file.
